The Secret Life Of The American Teenager REPOST
by Nick The Llama
Summary: A Collaboration! Based off of the self titled TV Show! Miley Stewart was just a normal girl until she went to band camp and met Nick Junas. LEGAL. Moe with minor Niley. Other Pairings inside Formally Inner Nerd Producti


**Well this is the rewrite of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager. We changed the characters so PM us if you want to know who everyone is now. **

Miley sighed walking through the doors of her house for the first time in a month. It had been quite an eventful summer.

She saw Her Mom, Susan making dinner in the kitchen; she had walked through the back door. "Hi, Momma." She said softly. Susan smiled at her daughter. "Miles! How was band camp?" She asked trying to pull away Miley's French horn case, Miley pulled it back. "Um, it was... interesting." She said nodding her head, ignoring Her Mom's confused facial expression.

"I am just gonna head to the bathroom real quick, can you heat me up some food?" She asked taking her French Horn and heading to the bathroom.

"Sure, Miles." Susan said, still confused by her daughters actions before she walked over to the refrigerator. Miley sighed and walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her; she opened up her face and pulled a brown bag out of the instrument. She gulped and pulled the white box out of it, ignoring the nerves bubbling in her stomach as she looked at the word on the box. "Pregnancy." followed by a "Test." Pregnancy. Pregnant. With Child. Was She? She sighed and shook her head, opening the box.

A couple moments later she had her results, she was pregnant. She tried to imagine herself holding a baby. But she couldn't she just couldn't see her, a 15 year old girl, having a baby.

It just didn't fit. Not for her anyways. She wanted to go to Julliard, get into a great music school. Not have. A. Freaking. Baby. At. Fifteen years old. It wasn't fit, just not for her. She felt sick to her stomach, she felt chills going down her spine causing her to stutter, and she felt like her world was crashing down, her head felt like it was spinning. It was one time. One Night. She couldn't have gotten pregnant in the two seconds it took Nick to take her virginity and walk out of her cabin. It just couldn't have. This. had. to. be. a. mistake. It just had to be.

She was planning on waiting until she was married but when he had told her she was beautiful and that he wanted to be with her she had gone weak, and decided to give in. It hadn't been anything like she had expected. And he had been so experienced that she gave in because this was a once in a life time chance.

It was Nick freaking Junas. Possibly the hottest guy in school. She considered herself lucky that a guy as gorgeous as Nick wanted to actually be with her and not some one like Sydney, the head cheerleader. She frowned looking down at the test once more. What was she gonna tell Nick? Would he even remember her?

She went back into the kitchen and ate while answering some incessant questions. The next morning Miley had to go to school where she was hammered by questions from her two best friends, Amber and Ashley.

Miley sighed as she closed her locker, she didnt wanna see Nick today. God, she didnt want to see anyone, they'd know she was pregnant. It was so easy to see. She'd be a whore. The school whore instead of Lindsay, who Nick was talking to, or well, making out with down the hall. She sighed again as Amber and Ashley walked up to her. "Hi, Miles!" Ashley giggled out excitedly. "How was band camp?" Amber asked, just as excitedly as Ashley. "Oh, it was, um, uh, interesting." Miley said awkwardly as she nodded her head and crossed her arms over her stomach. "How so?" Amber and Ashley asked in unison.

"Well I might have had sex." Miley muttered really quickly. "With who?" Amber and Ashley both said at the same time. "Uh he doesn't go to this school." Both girls stood there speechless. "Well is there anything else?" Ashley asked.

"I may... have to give up the rest of my life." Miley said nodding her head, as tears started to form in her eyes. "Why?" Ashley asked softly, letting her eyes trail down to Miley's stomach. Miley let out a humorless laugh and shook her head. "I'm Pregnant." She said softly, quietly even. No one could hear her. Not yet, at least. Amber and Ashley gasped at the same time. "What?" They asked, yes, once again in unison.

"You guys can't tell ANYONE, got it?" Miley said nervous that someone heard her. "Ok," They both said before the bell rang. Miley ran into the one person she hadn't wanted to see. Nick.

He smirked, that perfect. Smirk. That. Got. Her. Pregnant. She resisted the urge to glare at him, she felt like a meek, scared little girl around him. "Hi, Miley." He said smiling, his beautiful smile. Some of his dark brown curls falling into his gorgeous tan face. "Hi." She muttered, looking down. Well, there went the idea of him forgetting her. Great, just fucking great. Not.

He could tell that she was uncomfortable and it just made him smirk even more. He walked past her and over to Lindsay where he nodded, motioning that he wanted something. She knew what he wanted. But she thought she would let him want it more.

"Hey." He smirked, raising his eye brows at Lindsay. She smirked back at him. "Hey, do you need something, Nicholas?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Nick smiled, pulling her into him. "Just You." He said against her lips. Meanwhile, Miley frowned, she didn't even notice the new boy down the halls gaze on her.

"Well then what the hell are we still doing here?" Lindsay said allowing him to wrap his arm around her. They walked out of the school into her car. Miley walked slowly to her class while the new boy, Joe was watching her. He walked into the counselor's office and began talking to him.

"Hi!" He said happily as he sat down in the chair. The counselor looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Hi? Why aren't you in home room?" Joe smiled at him and dropped his backpack down on the floor. "What? A student here is in a crisis and the guidance counselor can't even talk to him? What are you here for then?" Mr. Malina sighed and nodded his head. "Okay and you are?" "Joe." Joe said smiling. "Joe Gray. I'm new here." Mr. Malina gave him a blank look. "I can't tell." Joe frowned at him. "Really? How?" He questioned, confused. He fit in, didn't he? "It might have had something to do with only new kids come in here, so what can I help you with? Need help to get out of gym? I can't help you with that one." He said crossing his arms over his chest, causing Joe to look at him, confused. "What?" He asked, confused.

**This may have some grammatical issues but we have a new style of writing so we both get some stuff in. If y'all hadn't noticed, we changed our pen name to Nick The Llama. We used to be Inner Nerd Productions and we felt we needed a change. **

**-Lindsay**

**-Brenda**


End file.
